Flare
Flaressa Volcania Pyroterra „Flare” - zwana też „Panią Magmy” jest w rzeczywistości potężnym żywiołakiem ognia, zrodzonym z pierwotnej mocy zawartej w gorejącym sercu „Matki Ziemi”. To czym Flare wyróżnia się na tle swych pozostałych „braci” jest wykształcona przez nią świadomość, która pozwoliła jej osiągnąć zdolności niespotykane wśród innych bytów utworzonych z tej samej energii. Nie wiadomo jak konkretnie istota zyskała swą inteligencję, ani nawet kiedy dokładnie zorientowała się że istnieje. Całkiem niedawno, zaciekawiona przez istoty z zewnątrz wyruszyła w swoją wędrówkę po świecie na powierzchni globu, gdzie obecnie odkrywa rzeczy, o których istnieniu nie miała pojęcia. Historia Historia tej istoty zaczyna się... w sumie nie wiadomo kiedy, ponieważ nikt wliczając w to Flare, nie ma pojęcia jak powstają żywiołaki w warunkach naturalnych. Dla badaczy zjawiska proces był niemożliwy z powodu temperatur jakie panowały w miejscach ich powstawania, natomiast samej dla samej Volcanii był to proces tak naturalny i nieciekawy, że nigdy nie zaprzątała sobie nim głowy. Tak samo niemożliwym jest określenie liczby żywiołaków jakie istnieją, ponieważ nikt nie wie jak takowe powstają i co warunkuje długość ich żywota. Pyroterra nie ma pojęcia jak długo tak naprawdę posiada swoją świadomość, głównie dlatego że całe swe istnienie spędziła pod powierzchnią ziemi, nie mając pojęcia o istnieniu jakichkolwiek form pomiaru czasowego. Dopiero od niedawna, od kiedy wyszła na powierzchnie zdała sobie sprawę o istnieniu czegoś takiego jak cykl dnia i nocy. Niemożliwym jest więc stwierdzenie jak stara jest owa istota, można za to z pewnym marginesem błędu określić od jak dawna znajduje się ona na powierzchni. Zgodnie z podawanymi przez nią informacjami, oraz opisami istot jakie spotykała na swej drodze, Flare musiała wyjść na powierzchnie jakiś czas po użyciu Memento Morii, w czasie Anihilacji. Tym co skłoniło ją do wyjścia, było tąpnięcie w kopalniach Czerwonego Okręgu, wynikające z użycia broni. Zdziwiona nagłym wstrząsem postać, ruszyła przed siebie w poszukiwaniu jego źródła, by na zawsze odmienić swoje życie. Chociaż jej historia ze światem zewnętrznym jest dosyć krótka, to Pyroterra zdążyła już zaliczyć kilka okrutnych wypadków, wynikających głównie z jej uwarunkowań fizycznych, oraz nieznajomości zasad jakimi rządzi się powierzchnia, a kilka razy znalazła się na skraju śmierci, co wynikało z tych samych powodów. Jedną z najciekawszych historii jakie przytrafiły się żywiołakowi, z pewnością jest ta odnośnie jej wyglądu. Niedługo po opuszczeniu swego podziemnego świata, Flare wyruszyła przed siebie by poznawać świat, przy okazji zostawiając za sobą pas wypalonego terenu i liczne pożary, zwłaszcza kiedy wkraczała na tereny leśne. Pewnego razu maszerując w ten właśnie sposób, spotkała na swej drodze elfkę. Nie mając pojęcia z czym ma do czynienia, koniecznie chciała poznać spotkaną przez siebie osobę i jak nie trudno się domyśleć szybko zakończyła żywot owej przedstawicielki ostrouchych, szybko zmieniając jej ciało, najpierw w ochłap zwęglonego mięsa i palących się szmat, a potem w proch. Ten przypadek różnił się jednak od pozostałych. Dotychczas Flare niszczyła na swej drodze jedynie mikroby i roślinność, która nawet jeśli posiadała ładunki emocjonalne to z pewnością nie docierały one do żywiołaka. Flaressa jako byt magiczny, nie posiadała dotychczas typowych narządów zmysłów, nie widziała świata, potrafiła poznawać go jedynie dotykiem. Nie wiadomo czy to fala emocji jaka ją trafiła, czy może uczucia wywołały to co się stało, ale faktem było że to właśnie w tym momencie jej ciało zaczęło nabierać kształtów, które przypominały coś więcej niż tylko latającą kule ognia, spalającą wszystko na swej drodze. Ogień przetrawił ciało kobiety bardzo dokładnie, przez co Volcania doskonale wiedziała jak wykształcić dzięki swej mocy organy wewnętrzne, zwłaszcza narządy zmysłów. Był to niezwykły moment dla istoty, która widząc piękno otaczającego ją świata, popadła w zachwyt. Dostrzegła także skutki swego działania, co wprawiło ją w ogromne przygnębienie i zły nastrój. Przez następne dni Volcania starała się zapanować nad sobą, tak aby móc dotykać przedmiotów, bez jednoczesnego spalania ich. Nauka tej zdolności okazała się być o wiele trudniejsza, niż panowanie nad jej najbardziej destrukcyjnymi mocami. W końcu zrozumiała że nie może zapanować nad temperaturą swojego ciała, gdyż obniżenie jej do poziomu nie zagrażającego życiu wszystkich dookoła, zakończy się jej zgonem, dlatego też wymusiła na sobie naukę panowania nas samymi płomieniami i wydzielanym ciepłem. Logiczne wyjaśnienie tego co zrobiła Flare graniczy z cudem, dosłownie sprawiła ona by osoba która dotyka jej ciała nie poczuła skutków samego płomienia, ani rozgrzanego powietrza, a przynajmniej jego większości. W ten sposób nie musiała ona już obawiać się o to że spali wszystko czego dotknie i całe szczęście bo niedługo potem Flaressa spotkała na swej drodze grupę nieludzi. Wśród grupy nieludzi spotkała małą elfią dziewczynkę, która chociaż Flaressa o tym nie wiedziała, bardzo ją przypominała. Ostrouchej było smutno głównie z powodu zaginięcia jej matki. Z jakiegoś nieznanego sobie powodu, Pyroterra poczuła wielki smutek i żal z tego powodu i postanowiła zaprzyjaźnić się z małą. To właśnie dziewczynka wymyśliła obecne imię dla żywiołaka, natomiast reszta jej nieludzkich towarzyszy utworzyła od tego skróconą wersje. Podróżując z nieludźmi istota przeżyła kilka dość nieprzyjemnych przygód, między innymi nie mając pojęcia czym jest woda, postanowiła wziąć udział w kąpieli co jak nietrudno przewidzieć, o mało nie skończyło się jej zgonem, przy okazji poparzyła kilkoro ze swych towarzyszy. Innym razem nie wiedząc czym jest deszcz postanowiła wyjść z namiotu kiedy pada, rezultat był bardzo podobny do poprzedniego razu, tyle tylko że tym razem obyło się bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu reszty grupy. Podobnych przypadków było więcej, na przykład kiedy Flare wpadła na pomysł że bardzo chce spróbować jak smakują lody, które nieludzie odnaleźli w jednej z opuszczonych ludzkich osad. Jednak to nie ocieranie się o śmierć, które znacznie zwiększyło ostrożność, czujność i pozwoliło na nauczenie się chociażby takich rzeczy jak tarcza termalna, która chroni ją przed deszczem, było najcenniejszą lekcją jaką kobieta odebrała od świata zewnętrznego. W czasie ostatniego etapu swej podróży z nieludźmi, który zakończył się w bardzo tragiczny sposób, Flaressa nauczyła się czym są nienawiść, ból po stracie bliskiej osoby i chęć zemsty. Była to spokojna noc, kiedy nagle obozowisko nieludzi zaatakowały hordy Legiona. Flare nie miała pojęcia czym są te istoty i dlaczego należy się ich obawiać. Kiedy pierwsza z bestii wbiła swe szpony w jej ciało, kobieta praktycznie nic nie poczuła, w końcu nie miała na tyle dobrze rozwiniętego układu nerwowego. Poczuł to za to potwór, który spalił swoje szpony, przy okazji zwęglając całe ramie. Zdezorientowana Volcania nie zdążyła w porę dostrzec zagrożenia, a nawet gdyby tak było nie wiedziałaby jak się zachować. Mała elfka, z którą zdążyła się bardzo zżyć, przez wspólne zabawy i opiekę nad nią, została na oczach Flare brutalnie zamordowana przez wygryzienie krtani. Istota dopiero teraz, poznając prawa życia i śmierci, poczuła prawdziwy gniew. Nie bacząc na swe otoczenie ruszyła do walki, masakrując całą hordę zmutowanych stworów. Bestie Legiona nie mogły się nawet zbliżyć do jej ciała z powodu ogromnej temperatury, ona natomiast nie miała najmniejszych problemów by miotać kulę ognia, które w kilka chwil spalały jej przeciwników, zostawiając zaledwie popiół, topiąc kości i gotując ich ciała od wewnątrz. W swej nieuwadze spaliła też całe obozowisko, wraz z garstką nieludzi którzy cudem ocaleli. Widząc swoje dzieło zniszczenia i poznając okrucieństwo świata, ruszyła dalej przed siebie. W czasie swej wędrówki musiała stawiać czoła licznym stworom utworzonym przez moce Legiona, kilka razy była zmuszona do walki z wojskami Federacji, które omyłkowo brały ją za jednego z demonicznych stworów, a raz z premedytacją walczyła przeciwko grupie nieludzi dowodzonych przez magika, który stwierdził że usidlona Pyroterra będzie doskonałą bronią. Koniec końców jej wędrówka zakończyła się w CreepyTown, gdzie postanowiła zamieszkać, gdyż jest to pierwsze miejsce w Kraju, gdzie nie musi się ona obawiać o to że zapomni o utrzymywaniu swego pola niwelującego destrukcyjne działanie temperatury jej ciała. Charakter Gdyby chcieć jakoś określić charakter Flare, najbardziej pasowałoby tu chyba określenie „kobieta z temperamentem”. Volcania nie jest osobą z którą ktokolwiek chciałby zadzierać, zwłaszcza z jej wachlarzem zdolności destrukcyjnych. Nie jest ona typem osoby uległej, nienawidzi się podporządkowywać, co nie oznacza że nie potrafi słuchać, albo że pyszni się patrząc na wszystkich dookoła z wyższością, po prostu zna swoją wartość i bardzo lubi wyprowadzać z błędu każdego kto myśli że jest ona łatwym celem ataku. Główną rzeczą cechującą Flaresse jest jej znerwicowanie, czy też może wieczna irytacja mająca swoje mocne uzasadnienie, zarówno w jej historii przed dotarciem do CreepyTown jak i w czasach obecnych. Flare jest istotą ciekawską i chętną do poznawania świata. Ponieważ zaczęła ona dostrzegać świat takim jakim jest dopiero niedawno, cechuje ją ogromna, według niektórych wręcz dziecinna ciekawość świata. Jak to często bywa, wraz z ciekawością wędruje podekscytowanie, przez które zdarza jej się zapomnieć o utrzymywaniu swej tarczy chroniącej jej otoczenie, na rezultaty nie trzeba długo czekać. Przez wymóg stałej ostrożności jest ona wiecznie poirytowana, gdyż nie może „być sobą”. Wiele rzeczy przeżywa, często znacznie intensywniej niż normalny człowiek. Dla przykładu oglądając film „Odlot” przez pierwsze sceny wzruszyła się do tego stopnia że płakała przez resztę seansu. Innym razem kiedy usłyszała dowcip nie mogła przestać się śmiać przez cały dzień, a jeszcze kolejnym kiedy Noworoczna nie chciała się z nią bawić chodziła przybita przez trzy dni. Chociaż i tak nic nie przebije sytuacji kiedy po obejrzeniu filmu „Comando” przez dwa tygodnie namawiała innych do rozwalenia jakiejś bazy wojskowej Federacji i co ciekawe plan ostatecznie doszedł do skutku. Co ciekawe jej emocjonalność nie jest żadną regułą, a losowość tego czy istota zachowa się bardzo uczuciowo czy też może całkowicie zignoruje jakąś sprawę jest tak wielka, że nie sposób określić co o tym decyduje. Wygląd Początkowo Flare była jedynie bezkształtną masą ognia i lawy, dopiero jakiś czas temu, po unicestwieniu pewnej elfki jej ciało nabrało kształtów, oraz wyposażyło się w narządy zmysłów, które pozwoliły jej na poznawanie świata. Co ciekawe przez sposób wykształcenia swego ciała Flaressa posiada wiele standardowych tkanek, a nawet narządy wewnętrzne, z tą tylko różnicą, że role tkanek i narządów wewnętrznych pełnią w jej organizmie różne metale i ich stopy. Dla przykładu w jej żyłach płynie roztopione żelazo, a skóra stworzona jest ze stali. Jest to jednak zwykła fanaberia właścicielki, która nie potrzebuje pobierać pokarmu, ani tym bardziej nie musi oddychać, a powietrze pobiera tylko po to, by móc wydobywać dźwięki za pomocą swych sztucznych strun głosowych, na dodatek całe to ciało, może bardzo szybko zmienić się w zwykłą magmę jeśli Flare tego zechce. Z zewnątrz kobieta wygląda jak elfka, z jedyną różnicą w tworzywie z jakiego jest stworzone jej ciało. Przypomina młodą kobietę, przeciętnego jak na elfa wzrostu. Na długich pięknych nogach, można zobaczyć ciało o idealnej dla większości obserwatorów talii i sporym biuście. Skóra kobiety jest wręcz niemożliwie gładka, co rzecz jasna wynika z materiałów z jakich jest zrobiona, szczególnie gładka jest jednak na dłoniach i twarzy. Osadzoną na długiej szyi twarz zdobi uroczy, nieco dziecinny uśmiech, niewielki zadarty nosek i oczy, w których dostrzec można nutę dzikości. Volcania posiada, podobnie jak jej pierwowzór, długie blond włosy, których struktura, oraz materiał wykonawczy pozostają zagadką, prawdopodobnie nawet dla samej właścicielki, te z kolei zwykle zasłaniają jej uszy. Spomiędzy włosów dziewczyny wystaje para rogów, które zwykle zakończone są płomieniami. Co ciekawe ostatni element nie był obecny od zawsze, a Flare dodała go do swojego ciała dopiero po spotkaniu z mieszkańcami miasta. Ubiór kobiety, podobnie jak całe jej ciało wykonane jest z najróżniejszych stopów metali, oraz magmy, z tą tylko różnicą, że jest ona specjalnie ostudzona. Strój ten pełni też bardzo skuteczną rolę ostrzegawczą, gdyż kiedy kobieta nie ma go na sobie, oznacza to iż zapomniała o utrzymywaniu swej tarczy, a konsekwencją tego owy ubiór się stopił. Z samym utworzeniem ubioru wiąże się też ciekawa historia, bowiem początkowo kobieta nie mając pojęcia o zwyczajach na powierzchni chodziła kompletnie naga, dopiero po jakimś czasie spędzonym wśród nieludzi, została uświadomiona o tym do czego takowe służą. Nieco speszona kobieta natychmiast stworzyła swój strój, który oczywiście przeszedł chyba nieskończoną liczbę poprawek, nim kobieta uznała go za satysfakcjonujący. Składa się na niego głównie kostium, wykonany z ostudzonych stopów magmy i metali, które zasłaniają w zasadzie tylko strefy intymne, oraz pełnią rolę spinki do włosów. Do tego dochodzi kilka pasów „materiału” w rzeczywistości będącego pasmami miedzi, stopionymi i rozgrzanymi do różnych temperatur, trzymanymi dzięki mocy magicznej samej twórczyni. W zasadzie Pyroterre można podsumować dwoma słowami... „zabójcze piękno”. Umiejętności Ponieważ Flare jest żywiołakiem ognia, oczywistym jest wokół czego będą obracały się jej zdolności, a także co będzie jej największą słabością. Jest ona jednak pod wieloma względami istotą wyjątkową w porównaniu do swych braci, posiada świadomość, stałą powłokę cielesną, oraz uczucia, co czyni ją praktycznie istotą żywą, a nie tylko magicznym, ślepo kierowanym, bytem niszczącym wszystko na swej drodze. Dzięki swej inteligencji Volcania posiadła wiele zdolności, których nie ma większość żywiołaków, i chociaż wiele z nich przychodzi jej wręcz naturalnie, to używa tych mocy świadomie, w przeciwieństwie do czasów sprzed wytworzenia swego ciała. Zanim zacznę się rozwodzić nad zdolnościami i potencjałem destrukcyjnym, warto poświęcić chwilę słabościom istoty. Chyba najbardziej oczywistą odpowiedzią na zdolności kobiety, będzie tutaj zimno, zarówno w formie zwykłej wody, chociaż lepiej sprawdziłaby się w tym wypadku woda słona, która może sięgać temperatur poniżej zera. Naturalnie lód we wszelkiej postaci również będzie bardzo przydatny, chociaż oczywiście najlepszym wyjściem byłaby tu cysterna ciekłego azotu. I słowo cysterna nie jest tu użyte bez powodu, przynajmniej jeśli ktoś koniecznie chce ją zaatakować przy użyciu normalnej wody. Nazywanie Flare chodzącym wulkanem, jest jak najbardziej na miejscu i chociaż jej pierwsze spotkanie z deszczem o mało nie skończyło się jej śmiercią, to obecnie stosowane środki bezpieczeństwa uodporniły ją na większość warunków pogodowych, co nie zmienia faktu że zabranie ją na wycieczkę na Syberię nie byłoby rozsądnym pomysłem. Nie zadziałają na nią za to pioruny, czy gaśnice, być może kula próżniowa byłaby tu jakimś wyjściem, chociaż nie jest to nic pewnego bo Volcania nie spotkała jeszcze na swojej drodze przeciwnika, który by takową dysponował. Innym sposobem może być wiatr, chociaż i na to trzeba uważać, mocne podmuchy mogą dodatkowo wzmocnić zdolności bojowe żywiołaka niczym miech w piecu, dlatego każdy kto sili się na tą metodę, musi zadbać o temperaturę powietrza i najlepiej mieć wsparcie kogoś kto sprowadzi wówczas sporą ilość wody. Wracając do zdolności bojowych, kobieta ma ich cały wachlarz, głównie są to moce ofensywne, bo wychodzi ona z założenia że lepiej unicestwić oponenta nim ten dokona ataku. Zaczynając jednak od zdolności defensywnych: * Odporność żywiołaka - Jak nie trudno się domyśleć, nie zadziałają na nią żadne konwencjonalne i większość niekonwencjonalnych sposobów walki. Wliczamy w to zarówno ostrzał z pistoletów czy karabinów, jak i laserów czy dział plazmowych, przy czym te ostatnie mogą ją niebezpiecznie doładować i zachęcić do dalszej walki. Nie zadziała też żaden odurzający środek chemiczny czy inna substancja, chyba że ktoś ma zamiar używać takowej jak zwykłej wody. * „Poduszka” powietrzna - lub bańka powietrzna, czyli bąbel gorącego gazu, który ma za zadanie chronić Flaresse przed opadami deszczu i niewielkimi ilościami wody. Naturalnie istota ma zdolność kontroli nad jego temperaturą i może szybko otoczyć się dzięki temu prawdziwą ścianą ognia. * Władza nad ogniem - a właściwie nad każdym aspektem ciepła, wliczając w to nie tylko każdy możliwy rodzaj ognia czy płomienia, wliczając w to płomienie magiczne i niemagiczne, ale także nad temperaturą elementów przyrody ożywionej i nieożywionej. Wkrada się tutaj też cząstka kontroli nad ziemią, z której to pochodzą żywiołaki ognia, objawiana tym że Flare może bez trudu zmienić grunt dookoła siebie, w prawdziwe jeziorko lawy. Z tej zdolności rodzą się kolejne, które wymagają nieco dokładniejszego opisania. * Standardowe ataki - czyli kule ognia, ściany ognia, fale ognia i cała masa innego ognia, która w szczególnych chwilach może zmienić się w kule lawy, fale lawy i dużo innych zdolności. W zasadzie moce jakie posiada Volcania pozwala jej na tworzenie całych struktur z lawy, a ponieważ w jej pierwotną moc wlicza się także zdolność do panowania nad ruchem substancji, może ona zmuszać takową do przyjęcia określonego kształtu. * Władza nad temperaturą - no bo po co męczyć się z rzucaniem w przeciwnika kulą ognia, kiedy można sprawić by jego zbroja po prostu się stopiła? Proces ten działa jednak w dwie strony i tak naprawdę to on pozwala Pyroterri na koegzystowanie w społeczeństwie, ponieważ dzięki niemu, może ona zarówno podgrzewać, jak i schładzać jakąś substancję, przy czym w podnosić temperaturę kobieta może w zasadzie w nieskończoność, a w zasadzie mogłaby, gdyby nie ograniczało jej zużycie mocy, natomiast dolna schładzania nigdy nie zeszła poniżej zera stopni Celcjusza. * Izolator - specyficzna forma władzy nad temperaturą która sprawia, że chociaż Volcania tworzy masę ciepła, nie przekazuje go dalej, albo przekazuje w bardzo minimalnym stopniu. Efekt działania jest taki że chociaż jej ciało składa się z dosłownie roztopionej stali, osoba która jej dotknie może poczuć lodowate zimno. To dzięki temu może ona dotknąć kogoś i go nie spalić i dzięki temu może nosić swoje ubranie. * Bronie magmowe - w zasadzie to lawowe, ale magmowe lepiej brzmi. Utworzony dzięki kontroli nad ziemią oręż powstaje z lawy która następnie została ostudzona dzięki władzy nad temperaturą, a jego wygląd i typ zależy wyłącznie od jego twórczyni. Tą samą zdolność może ona wykorzystać przy tworzeniu struktur, chociaż przez gabaryty broni, proces trwa znacznie szybciej. Pyroterra może stworzyć z tego zarówno sztylety czy noże, jak i miecze, kosy bojowe, a na potężnych młotach i buławach kończąc. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, może ona też wytworzyć dzięki temu pancerz, chociaż ma on bardziej funkcje ozdobne niż ochronne. * Eksplozje - nie wiadomo jak konkretnie działa ten mechanizm, ale pewnym jest że Flare potrafi zrobić z siebie chodzący ładunek wybuchowy, o ile fakt rozsadzenia od środka pojazdu bojowego można wytłumaczyć pogrzaniem paliwa w zbiornikach, tak samo jak zdetonowanie większości ładunków wybuchowych, tak fakt że może ona dosłownie wytworzyć falę uderzeniową, która w zależności od siły zniszczy większość przeciwników. * Zmiana wizerunku - jest to zdolność którą Flare ma i dowiodła tego że potrafi się nią świadomie posługiwać, dodając swoje rogi. Po przyjęciu formy podobnej do elfki, po prostu zablokowała na niej swój wygląd i chociaż w rzeczywistości może się ona upodobnić do każdego, nie używa tej mocy. Rzecz jasna upodobnienie będzie miało ten sam efekt co w pierwszym przypadku, czyli powstanie nam regularna forma chodzącej lawy i innych stopionych związków metali, mimo to efekt może być ciekawy. Podsumowując, chociaż istnieje wiele sposobów na skontrowanie zdolności Flaressy jest ona bardzo silną i groźną przeciwniczką, która przez swój charakter nigdy nie odmówi walki, a niewielu będzie przeciwników, którzy będą mogli stawić jej skuteczny opór w pojedynkę. Mimo to nie jest ona niepokonana, co nie oznacza że jest łatwym przeciwnikiem. Cytaty Później Relacje Później Ciekawostki Później Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Mieszkanka CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures